Guard Dog
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Request From Pirsmrain13. When you meet someone who only like tormenting you it kind of becomes hard to see any other side to them. however for a young alchemist they get the chance to see that side


**I don't own Full Alchemist or any of the products linked to it.**

 **Prismrain13 owns the OC known as Hitomi**

 **Guard Dog**

In simple playground that looked almost run down. A slide, some swings and a go around just some simple things you would find in a park.

A young woman slowly walked to the park and sat on one of the swings. However didn't do anything to move swings just sat down to simply sit down since the park didn't have any normal seats or benches.

A young woman was dressed simply; a purple tank top with baggy grey sleeves sewn onto it that showed off her bare shoulders and at the same time acted as fingerless gloves. Her bottom half was dressed in plain black pants while her feet were covered in knee-high black heeled boots.

The young Alchemist sighed she hated these moments of freedom that the Farther would allow. She hated that thing whatever it was keeping her trapped like an animal.

Today was one of the few days he would let her out to get a 'refreshed mind' as he liked to put it. However she knew what he was talking about with all that sacrifice mumbo jumbo. He just wanted to freshen up his supper before devouring it like the other souls he was capturing.

She then felt something tugged at her leg. She slowly turned around to see a small white dog behind her with simple brown spots.

One might have found this dog as a nice animal. However if you looked closely in its eyes you could feel something dark in them something almost twisted and unmoving.

Hitomi rolled her eyes knowing who it was "Eh you know you don't have to keep spying on me every single minute. The park isn't that far from the Father's sensors."

The dog just snickered "Yeah but I'm not stupid girl. Rule one never let a person with freaky powers out of your sight. In your case that's all the time."

Hitomi didn't want to deal with Envy now. She just wanted to have a nice moment in the sun before he dragged her back to the cell.

"Don't you have somebody else to torment? Cause I am really not in the mood today. No that's the lie ever since I met your 'family'."

Hitomi expected Envy to make some kind of comeback with his sadistic humour. He made jokes about her eye sometimes, she didn't mind them since she had been given the worse on the day she lost it and she could take on Envy any-day.

But this time was different. The Homunculus simply just growled like he was frustrated at the mere mention of his fellow Homunculi.

"Don't ever compare me to those pieces of dirt I'm nothing like them." He replied with a threatening tone.

Hitmoi gave a curious look at Envy. Granted she wasn't really that surprised he felt that way about his fellow species. Still not having a sense of family felt a little worrying, Envy may not be the nicest person but even someone like him should have a family or some kind of sense of a family like she had with her Brother and the Hughes.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but what's up? I've seen you like this before but this mood you have now seems more aggravated than usual." With a deep breath Hitomi asked "So why are you angry with them?"

Hitomi was expecting Envy to give her a rant or something negative. But instead she got something she thought she would never see in the young shape shifter.

The angry dag he had turned into started to calm down almost like he was young pup that was told off by its owner.

Envy started to talk in a much calmer manner then he had e ever talked in "Do you ever feel like you're just screwed up?"

Hitomi didn't know if he was being sarcastic or honest giving his abilities and nature "What do mean Envy?"

He sighed again "Ever since I was created I've been angry. I have so many people in me all of them screaming in my ears every night. I get jealous and angry at everyone without even knowing why."

Envy started to remember his first days of life "When I see a mother buying her child an ice cream I want break their hands. When I see someone win a reward I want to smash their skull with it."

Hitomi felt ill hearing Envy confessions how she was seeing more of his dark nature.

"I hate them because I have this nature. I'm called Envy for a reason you know and it makes me angry that they inserted this nature into me. It makes my life so one sided, it means that I can't be anything else but this just a rejected emotion from an old man who will probably replace like that."

"Is that why you don't like them?" Hitomi asked.

Envy nodded "Because they remind me of what I am. That I I'm just a reject without a future that was made to do one thing, to be envious."

Hitomi didn't know how to respond to the young Homunculus. A part of her wanted to say that's how he should feel. That's what he deserves to feel for all the bad things he has done for all the bad things he's going to do.

But as much as she wanted to say it she couldn't. She didn't see the messed up shape shifter that kept her prisoner. She saw a little boy who looked completely lost who looked like he was in pain and it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

She knew she may regret this in the future but this seemed like a moment when she needed to be the better person.

She put her hand on Envy's dog back and stroked it a little. "Envy I don't exactly know how to help you. All I can give you is just some hope."

Envy turned his head around with eyes that didn't have same negative vibes she usually got from him. Instead they were eyes of someone who wanted to know what she had to say.

"You see your life is what you want it to be. I don't know exactly how you were created but I do know that your here now. Envy you have the right to live your life like any other person but if you keep being the way you are then you're going to feel this hole you have forever. You can be happy, you can laugh and you can be anything you want to be you need to do it just for one moment thing of future that isn't what your farther wants or a future that isn't made on being envious just think of one that is positive for the right reasons."

Envy turned his around not to look at Hitomi. She may not be able to see his face but she felt she may have gotten the message into his head.

After a couple of moments nothing happened. Hitomi felt for a moment that Envy may possibly have a random outburst but no he just kept sitting on the ground in his dog form.

After a couple of seconds Envy began walking to the parks gate. He stopped for a moment to turn his head to look at her "You know I have to be on a patrol for more Alchemists like you. I want be back here till night-time."

Hitomi didn't really see the main point of Envy giving her the extra time. She could either be in the park or in her cell there wasn't enough open space.

"But." She turned to look at Envy continuing with his words "I heard there is a special market going on in the town I guess I won't be able to keep an eye on you for the rest of the day I guess farther would be angry at me for not keeping my jobs in order or well."

With that said and done Envy just ran away from the park to his mission. His dog form faded with the shadows showing that he had truly gone.

Hitomi then left the swing and decided to go to the town. She knew there wouldn't be enough time to escape since the farther probably had other means to find her. But still Envy bothered to give her more time off even let her have a much more pleasant time.

The sad thing was that he might be punished for not keeping his responsibilities in order. Still he did for her just so she may have a better day.

She would find a way to escape the Homunculus. But till then their maybe one of them that she may want to take with her.

 **The End**

 **Happy Birthday Prismrain13**


End file.
